minecraftcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe
Gabe is a minor character in Minecraft City, He first appears in the episode "The Restaurant", and is the pet of Legos160. Appearance Gabe is an unknown dog breed, he is gray and usually has a blue collar. Episodes The Restaurant Gabe is seen sitting in the corner of Legos160's room watching him play games and listening to his conversation with MineCraftPrime99. MineCraftPrime99 notices Gabe and makes the statement "You do know dogs aren't allowed in these rooms right?" with Legos160 shushing him and giving Gabe food saying "It's okay Gabe here's some food." After Legos160 and MineCraftPrime99 come back with Plasma_Crab he is then seen wandering around the apartment. Gabe then proceeds to walk out of the open door and goes to the ledge of a building and almost falls. With Plasma_Crab thing he fell he exlaims "Oh God!, Did he just FALL?". Legos160 then tells him he's too much trouble and is staying home. He is then seen watching them play video games for a few hours. Homeless and Crazy part. 1 coming soon... Homeless and Crazy part. 2 With MineCraftPrime99 and Plasma_Crab returning to the blown up apartment, they walk in to MineCraftPrime99's house and see Gabe standing in the apartment. Afterwards he sits down and listens to the conversation between MineCraftPrime99, Legos160, and Plasma_Crab Prison Escape Gabe is seen sitting on the floor next to William watching Legos160's friends see his new apartment Moving Day Gabe is seen sittting on the floor next to William watching Legos160 clean out his apartment when MineCraftPrine99 comes over and tells them "Hello." Afterwards Gabe and William get up and start roaming the empty apartment, they then follow Legos160 out of the apartment where he gives William to Mr. Oink. Legos160 pulls out a leash and ties it around Gabe so he will follow him to the new house. He then follows Legos160 down to the boating dock, he then falls under the water when Legos160 calls gabe "a brat". Legos160 soon after exclaims that "The lead broke." Gabe is then heard dying but is pulled out in time Legos160 then calls him a "Dumb Dog". Gabe is then heard whining for awhile from his near-death. Legos160 then notices and then gives him food to make him feel better. He is then finally walking with Legos160 Plasma_Crab and MineCraftPrime99 to the new house. Upon arriving at the house... The Pizzeria coming soon... The Suit Gabe does not appear in this episode Interrogation Gabe does not appear in this episode Welcome to Hell coming soon... A New Hell coming soon... Another Portal coming soon... Preparations coming soon... Welcome to Heaven coming soon... Fun and Games coming soon... Dead Meat coming soon... Best Friend While stopping Plasma_Crab from breaking out MineCraftPrime99, Gabe gets killed causing Legos666 to blow up part of the apartment complex. Relationships Legos160 Gabe seems to care for his owner throughout all the things he has done, and will go to great lengths to protect Legos160 and make sure he is safe... even if it means hurting others. Plasma_Crab coming soon... MineCraftPrime99 coming soon... Mr.Moo coming soon... Mr.Oink coming soon... William Gabe seems to like William for the brief time they are seen together. Trivia * Gabe is based off a real dog named the same, he died in 2011 causing the actor of Legos160 (666) to recreate him in the series. * Gabe is Legos160's last pet to be killed off * Gabe is the 6th main character to die ** In order Legos160, Plasma_Crab, and MineCraftPrime99 were blown up, William was stepped on by Mr. Oink, Legos666 killed Oink in return, and finally Mr. Moo was killed 5th for looking to much like Mr. Oink * Gabe is the first dog to die in the series * He was found a few weeks after Legos160 had been in a plane crash. * He is the only animal to be a main character. * It has been stated that even though Gabe is dead, this isn't the last time he will be seen. ** This is shown in the episode "Resurrection" when he is brought back to life along with Plasma_Crab and Mr. Moo